Qauntium Chronicles
by Silver Phoenix King
Summary: a ranma/Guyver Crossover


AUTHOR'S NOTE::Hello I just need to tell you this was after Ranma has defeated Saffron so you won't get any ideas okay.   
  
  
  
  
;;Life;;  
  
;;The infinite power source beyond scientific understanding;;  
  
;;And it has transformed into a powerful weapon;;  
  
;;And now a new weapon shall hold the fate of humanity;;  
  
;;Will he save it?;;  
  
;;or?;;  
  
;;will he destroy it:;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Quatium Chronicles  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
tonight was a peaceful night.Until one certain household in Nerima called Tendo residence.  
  
''outside on the koi pond''  
  
//door slides//  
  
AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ::chrash::  
  
Akane:That'll teach you baka!  
  
//door slides back//  
  
Ranma:from all the things that happen in the past she still gets angry when I turn away from her cooking.   
  
Ranma looks up at the midnight sky as he sees the twinkling stars.  
  
Ranma:It'll be a good idea if I just stay here until she cools off a bit.  
  
Ranma still keep looking at the sky as suddenly something caught his eyes.He noticed a red star shining brighter than the others starts to move out of it's place.  
  
Ranma:eeehhhh must be a shooting star or something.Besides it's not like I've seen weirder things in my life.  
  
Ranma then close his eyes as he start meditating.But it was interupted by a unusual high pictched sound getting louder every second.Ranma open his eyes to see whats the matter.But he couldn't be prepeared for what happened as a round object hurtles to him at lightining speed and made a loud and painful impact on his face as it then carries him a few feets from the koi pond.  
  
//door slides open//  
  
Akane:hey Ranma keep it down out here.There's some people who want to have a nice nap.  
  
Akane starts to look down to see something on ranma's face.  
  
Akane:Hey Ranma where did that thing come from anyway?  
  
Ranma:I don't know? just came falling down and hit me right on the face.  
  
Akane now got a closer inspection at it.And saw it was a round object and in the inside black tendrils contained in red casing in the outside which had strange colored oval shaped jewels on each part of case.   
  
Ranma:So Akane do you know what is this?  
  
Akane:I'm not sure but I think this is a part of a complicated machine or something?  
  
Ranma then picked it up while snorted at Akane  
  
Ranma:heh judging from you its probably a harmless toy.  
  
Pissed off Akane:Ranma no baka!!  
  
Akane then brought out her hammer-sama and slammed Ranma's head on it making him slamming his forhead on the object.  
  
//click//  
  
Ranma:WHAT!(drops the object steam arosed from the interior as the crystal band starting to glow)  
  
Akane:what did you do this time!  
  
Ranma:I didn't do anything it was.....  
  
The black tendrils start to move over each other inside the red case.Ranma's eyes start widen in horror while sensing danger then pushed Akane out of the way.  
  
Ranma:Akane look out I think it is...  
  
the case open releasing the tendrils.  
  
Ranma:ALIVE!!  
  
the tendrils then start to cover ranma's body as he stuggles free from them.Akane tries to help him with getting them of him.As Akane tries to tear it off him but it started to create a mild acid Burning her hands later she stoped trying to remove tendrils still felling the pain she can only do is scream.What she forgot was this was Nerima there is no one who listen to her scream....  
  
high above in the night sky Akane's scream was heard and responded.Sho fuamachi known to few as Guyver1 was about to give up on his aerial search when he heard her screams.He veered to the sound below  
  
Sho:;;I hope it's not what I think it is.Please let it be another muggling not another life ruined by a unit;;thought Sho  
  
as Sho got close enough he tooked off his armor and saw that his worst fears has came to be realized.Akane screaming for help but she still have sensetive hearing.She looked back to see a boy about Ranma's age appearing out of a alley.The next thing was she need to she a eye doctor cause she started to see things cause he swore that there was a fading glow behind him.As soon he got close enough to her she haded her hammer out of sub-space ready to make mince meat out of him.  
  
Akane:What are you doing here?If you have anything to do with this I'll....  
  
Sho: Hey hold it there I'm just here to help.Whatever happened to your boyfriend.....he's apart of it now.  
  
Akane:APART OF WHAT!!!!  
  
Sho:Hey it wasn't me who maded him do it.But he is when he first activated it.And I think you should put that thing away quick becuase I don't think he wants to find you in a casket.  
  
Akane slowly relaxes of see in his eyes that he was telling the truth.So she dicards heer weapon but still kept her serious face locked onto his.  
  
Akane:okay but if anything happens to him I swear I will finish what I was about to do!  
  
Sho(a little nervous):Don't worry I won't harm any of you.  
  
Sho and Akane moved there eyes to the unlucky person who was foolish enough to mess around with the unit just as he did.Ranma's body was now stood stiffed as half of his armor was finished as similair jewels appeared on all of his limbs,and some on his head.Akane gasped as the medaling and it's eyes start glowing.  
  
Sho:Don't be scared your boy friend should wake up soon.The armor is in control but ounce it see there is no danger.it'll let him have conscious again.  
  
As Sho finished talking the new guyver was scanning the area twisting it's head diffrent directions.And it's sensor disks on each sides of his head swishing it's heads back and forth rythmly.trying to find anything hostile to its host.Finding nothing it relaxed allowing Ranma conscious  
  
Ranma:;;huh?where did that....thing go now and why do I not remember sleep standing?  
  
Ranma didn't remember anything but the horrible sight of the tentacle monster smothering him.Now gatering his thoughts he saw Akane and a stanger near her.  
  
Sho:Don't be afraid for everything that's happenning.I could explain it but could we go inside just to make sure no one hear us.  
  
Ranma:Who are you,and why do I fell like I'm not wearing nothing at all.  
  
Ranma looks down on his body to see the same material he saw earlier covered around him.He then started to pull on one of his arm plates.  
  
Ranma:And how do you get these off!  
  
Sho:Not like that you don't,you must will it off use your mind.  
  
Ranma now started to concentrate on one powerful thought.  
  
Ranma:*GET OFF ME!!*  
  
All of the armor finally let go of Ranma as kneeled down to the ground.Ranma felted something still behind him so he switched around to see what it is.It was the armor held him floating in a heavenly glow above koi pond.As it then disappeared right into it.Ranma turned around to see.  
  
Ranma was now more relieved to have been ridden of the "living" armor.As Ranma got off his feet he then finally noticed the stranger near Akane.Ranma now puted on face that was colder than ice.  
  
Ranma:Okay who are you and tell me before I make you eat food through a tube.  
  
Akane:RANMA!that is no way to treat someone who just saved your life.  
  
Ranma:I doesn't explain why he did.  
  
Sho:I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Shon Fukamachi.  
  
Akane:My name is Akane Tendo Ranma!  
  
Ranma:Ranma Soatome.  
  
Sho :It's an honor to meet you.Now there is a few things I like to talk about with you   
  
Ranma:Sure we can go inside the dojo and be quite so no one can hear us like anybody is awake time in town.  
  
Sho:Now that! is what I like to ask you.  
  
as the girl and the new guyver enter the dojo Sho stayed outside staring at the sky.Just yesterday he tought there were no weapon stronger than a guyver.That was before he learned from the creator's of the guyvers that they made an upgrade to some of the guyver units before their war was over.Now how was he gonna deal with ''twenty'' of them.  
M   
Some where deep inside a dark room.Monitors filled the room inside stood four people in lab coats watching and hearing the latest results.  
  
First person:So this one who activated unit alpha.  
  
Second person:he shows great potential these one yes.  
  
Third person:We must report these to lady Akima.  
  
Fourth person:Yes she will be very pleased with this information.  
  
In somewhere else at that same time in a barren hot desert.The eternaly lost boy travels through the desert.  
  
Ryoga:When the next time I meet Ranma I'll.....  
  
Another high pitched sound is heard as another unit hurtles to the ground right infront of another unexpected person's life which will reshapen his life to even more dangers which he'll never even dream of.  
  
  
END PROLOGUE  
  
Next time:Ranma will now learn about the guyver within him.Then new people appear in Nerima.All of this and more next time in Quatium Chronicles.  



End file.
